Bad Boy
by Hope4love92
Summary: Shino gives his teammate a harsh punishment. Yaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Beta'd by milliexchan

---

Shino was in his room trying to train some bugs he discovered in his backyard. It was while he was doing this that the Aburame heard a huge crash in the hallway. Shino ran out into the hall and spotted Kiba hovering over a broken vase.

"Kiba, what did you do?" Shino said in his usually stoic voice, but the dog trainer wasn't fooled. He had been the Aburame's teammate for years and he could tell when the bug trainer was angry.

"Uh...sorry." Kiba said with a sheepish grin, "Akamaru and I were playing-"

"Playing? How many times have I told you not to play in my house?" Shino said with his voice slightly rising.

"Shino, calm down. It was only a vase."

The Aburame looked down at the shattered pottery on the floor before quickly looking back at Kiba. The Inuzuka couldn't help but feel that he was receiving an icy glare behind those tinted black shades.

"Only a vase? Kiba, this is a valuable artifact to my family."

"Still, nobody got hurt." The dog trainer insisted.

The Aburame was amazed how insensitive his friend was being. It was like the male was refusing to take responsibility for his actions.

Shino grabbed Kiba's collar and began pulling the Inuzuka into his bedroom.

"Shino, what are you doing?" The dog trainer said, now frightened by the boy's sudden movements.

"I'm going to punish you." Shino said as he sat down on his bed while pulling the Inuzuka on his lap.

"What?!" Kiba yelled as he tried to struggle out of his teammate's grasp.

"Stop it!" Shino said while smacking the dog trainer's clothed behind.

"Ow, what was that for?" The Inuzuka yelled.

"That was for trying to get away from your punishment." Shino said as he pulled Kiba over his lap.

The Aburame pulled down the dog trainer's pants, and the boy's tanned globes were revealed. A lusty groan came from Shino's throat as he rubbed his hand over the male's smooth ass.

"Woah, Shino, you're not serious about this?" Kiba said as he began to panic.

"Quite serious." Shino said before slapping his hand hard on the boy's ass.

Kiba let out a loud cry as he felt a stinging sensation on his bare behind. A rare smile appeared on Shino's face as he watched the dog trainer's left cheek turn red just from one simple slap to the ass. The Aburame smacked his hand on the Inuzuka's toned bottom again, only this time much harder.

"Fuck!" Kiba yelled as his ass cheeks started feeling as if they were on fire. A dark chuckle erupted from Shino's throat before the shade wearing boy began slapping the Inuzuka's ass repeatedly.

"Ah!" The Inuzuka screamed. The pain the young dog trainer was feeling was intolerable. The stinging sensation he felt was not only limited to his butt, it also spread throughout his spine and feet. Who would have known Shino was such a good spanker.

"Now Kiba, do you understand what you did wrong?" The Aburame spoke while hitting the tanned bottom harder with each word he said.

"Ngh...ahh...No!" Kiba knew if had said yes, his punishment would have immediately stopped, but unfortunately the boy was stubborn and couldn't understand what was so important about a broken vase.

Shino sighed in disappointment but he continued smacking the Inuzuka's ass to the point that his hand was matching the male's now bright red bottom.

Tears began to form in Kiba's eyes. The pain was getting so unbearable that the dog trainer could hardly feel his ass anymore. The whole scenario was embarrassing for the male and what made it worse was the fact that the Inuzuka could swear he felt Shino's erection pressing into his stomach.

Shino was surprised at how turned on he was just from spanking his teammate's bottom. The Aburame guessed it had something to do with the fact that he had never seen Kiba in such a submissive position before. This idea was confirmed once the bug trainer felt his cock twitch after noticing the tears running down the Inuzuka's face.

Kiba suddenly let out a gurgled cry.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Shino said, as he continued smacking the boy's ass.

"I'm sorry. Please, I can't take it anymore." Kiba whimpered.

A dark smirk appeared on the Aburame's face as he rested his hand on his bed. He released Kiba from his lap - of course, not without giving a long lick to each of the boy's ass cheek, causing the Inuzuka to moan as he felt the cool tongue trail on his reddened skin.

"So, you learned your lesson?" Shino asked as he watched Kiba pull his pants up.

"Yes." The dog trainer had never been so embarrassed in his life. Not only had he been spanked like a five-year-old, he had cried like one as well.

"Good, now go home and think about what you did."

Shino watched as his friend left his room and closed the door behind him. The Aburame looked down at his pants and noticed the bulge stretching the fabric.

"Who knew punishing a mutt could be so...enjoyable?"


End file.
